Great Magician's Apprentice
Great Magician's Apprentice was a star collection event that ran from August 26 to September 10, 2019. Announcement(s) NTT. Solmare's Facebook: :we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #801 -Event Announcement by Nox and Chocolate Cake- :Nox "Star Collection: Great Magician's Apprentice is out now." :Chocolate Cake "Speaking of that, you're my disciple." :Nox "That's something for you to be proud of, right?" :Chocolate Cake "If you want me to be proud of that, you need to work even harder!"ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #801." Retrieved on August 27, 2019. Note Were made for this event: * 17 new avatar items, 1 being exlusive in the event shop. * 7 new stories, featuring: Mel, Azusa, Alfonse, Randy, Vincent, Klaus2, and Zeus. Debuts: *Louise (character) Summary Intro : Chocolate Cake: "Do you want to become my apprentice, just like Nox? Then let's first see if you have what it takes." : Mel: "...I told you, she's not my apprentice." : Zeus: "All right, then starting today, I'll give you special lessons!" : Klaus: "Just so you know, teaching isn't an easy profession to get into. You will have to start working hard now." : Vincent: "You're quite sharp. I'd say you have a bright future ahead of you." : Azusa: "What a surprise... Did you actually do that just by watching and copying me...?!" : Randy: "In that case, I have just the thing!" : Alfonse: "Even after we graduate, there will be more students like Louise who come after us, to carry on our dreams..." Chocolate Cake: "Ooh... it seems you are quite capable. All right! You are now my apprentice starting from today!" Story(ies) Mel: Liz Hart was going to meet Mel Glover at the forest when she heard a girl screaming. When she got there Mel was looking at a hole, a girl named Louise was there and she got out using her strength instead of magic. The girl asked to be Mel apprentice. Azusa: Liz and Azusa Kuze were out shopping in town when they saw Louise showing fire magic to some kids. The kids asked Liz and Azusa to show some magic as well, Louise saw it and copied Azusa's Hinomoto magic. Both perplexed with her ability suggested then for her to take the trial to enter Gedonelune Academy. At the end, it is said she entered the academy and became the next top student. Alfonse: Alfonse Goldstein was giving class outdoors about plants. Louise was having difficulty figuring the difference between two plants, Liz helps her and Louise starts begging her to become her apprentice. Louise then confess she wants to become a doctor someday, thus why she wants to learn all the medicinal plants and herbs. Randy: Liz and Randy March visits Liz and they find Louise in the courtyard trying to study as she can not remember the spells. Louise then told Liz she came to the academy because she idolizes her. Randy shows his new invention "Mr. Smart Helmet 3000" which "makes people smart." Louise tries it and manages to remember all the spells of a book (mentioned "sagitta flau" and "pluie fiore"), and runs off to study more. When Liz want to use it too Randy reveals it's just a head massage machine he made for her (Liz), because it's easier to study when you're relaxed. Louise was actually talented in remembering spells. Vincent: Louise entered the academy hoping to meet Liz and she was very happy to finally talking to her. Louise would have practical magic exam soon, as she was not good at it Liz suggests a private lesson with the assistance of Vincent Knight. At the end of the lesson, they say Louise is quite sharp, absorb what they teach quickly and easily replicate what she sees. After a few years, Louise passed the trial to became an elite magic knight with top marks. Klaus: Zeus: Trivia *This was the first event to focus entirely on a side/background character, in this case Louise. Gallery Great top.png|Event Top Great ad.png|Advertisement1 Great ad1.png|Advertisement2 Great ad2.png|Advertisement3 Great log.png|Login Bonus great_stories.png|Reward Stories great_cover.png|Story cover great_ava1.png|Avatar Items from Star Collection and Higher Ranking great_ava2.png|Avatar Items from Star Collection and Early Bird great_star-ava.png|Star Collection Rewards great_star1.png great_star2.png great_star3.png great_star4.png great_star5.png great_rank-ava.png|Higher Ranking Rewards great_rank-prizes.png|Higher Ranking Prizes great_early-ava.png|Early Bird Rewards great_early-prizes.png|Early Bird Prizes great_shop.png|Exclusive shop item great_all-ava.png|All avatar items great_banners.png|Banners Great_magicians_apprentice_-_avitems_names.jpg|16 avatar items names (except 1 shop item) An_087_made_bg2.jpg|Magic Pillar Background -Day- (Garden) An_087_made_bg1.jpg|Magic Pillar Background -Night- (Garden)